1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to piezoelectric lighters, and more particularly to an interchangeable piezoelectric lighter which is adapted for selectively interchanging a type of flame between a visible flame, a torch flame, and a windproof flame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. The conventional piezoelectric lighters are generally classified into two categories which is the visible flame type piezoelectric lighter and the torch flame type piezoelectric lighter. The visible flame type piezoelectric lighter, such as a cigarette lighter, allows gas emitted from the nozzle directly burned in the air to produce a regular visible flame. A windproof type piezoelectric lighter, has a re-igniting properties wherein an ignition element is heated up when igniting the lighter in such a manner that once the flame is blown out, the ignition element remains in high temperature and re-ignites the emitted gas to regain the flame. Thus, a torch lighter is adapted for providing a high temperature torch flame wherein the torch flame is more powerful than the visible flame so as to increase the burning purpose of the lighter.
For smokers, especially cigar and pipe smokers, do not ready like to use the torch flame type piezoelectric lighter since the high temperature torch flame will destroy the taste of the tobacco. However, it is a hassle for the smoker to light a cigarette or a cigar outdoors while using the visible flame type piezoelectric lighter. Thus, it is inconvenient for the smokers to carry different types of lighter at once.
Moreover, an improved piezoelectric lighter is adapted for selecting the flame by manipulating an ignition button wherein when a downward force is applied on the ignition button to depress the ignition button, such lighter provides a torch flame and when the downward force is released, the lighter provides a visible flame. However, a user must manipulate the ignition button and leads to different operational results depending on the user, which may be considered disadvantageous in practical use. Thus, the lighter must require other parts to incorporate therewith for controlling a flow of gas. Generally, a lighter cap is incorporated with the lighter for actuating a valve thereof such that when the lighter cap is opened, the gas is released from the gas chamber through the valve. This adverse result affects the ease of leaking the gas from the gas chamber. So, such improved lighter still has drawbacks in practical use and hence there has been a demand for an interchangeable lighter which is improved in both safety and operability.